


Track One: I love Rock and Roll

by cantkeepupwithmyfeels



Series: Mixtape [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Multi, Underage Drinking, mention of drugs, not a song fic, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/cantkeepupwithmyfeels
Summary: Song and pairing submitted by anonymous on tumblr.Tim gets dragged into going into a club with Steph and Bart only to be ditched less than an hour later. It's a good thing he finds someone to dance with.





	Track One: I love Rock and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by I love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett and the Black Hearts. 
> 
> I did this thing on tumblr where I asked people to send me a song and a pairing and I would write a fic based on the idea I got from the songs and this is the result of ont of the asks.

There was something Tim didn’t say often. Hell, it was something he didn’t think often. But when the bouncer just let him and his friends into the small, out of the way club without even bothering to card them, they words just came tumbling out of his mouth. “Jason was right.” He gawked, looking over to Bart, who looked like he believed what had just happened even less than he could. Stephanie snorted and pushed his head, earning a look that she promptly ignored.

“Told you he had a point. It’s _Gotham_ for Christ’s sake.” She chuckled. It wasn’t like they were horribly underaged, Bart was the youngest at 18 and Steph was almost twenty. In another year or so, she could have gotten into the 21 plus club legally without a problem. But as she and Jason had stated, it was Gotham, as long as you didn’t stir up enough trouble to involve the cops, no one cared.

_Even then_ , Tim thought looking around the club, which was an utter cesspool of drugs and underaged drinking. _A place like this probably has more than a few of Gotham’s finest in the owner’s pocket._

It wasn’t long before Steph ditched them, disappearing into the crowd of sweat, drugs and rock n’ roll that was the dance floor, following a girl that, while Tim only got a quick look at her, looked suspiciously like his sister. He thought about asking Cass when he got home but decided on the (off) chance he was wrong, he wouldn’t give his adoptive sister the blackmail fuel. Not that Tim acted out regularly. No, that was Jason’s and the Demon’s jobs, ones that they were far too good at for Tim to even think about getting into competition with them. It just felt nice to be the one to break the rules every once in awhile.

Bart’s betrayal hurt a little more, seeing how the younger teen had even asked Tim to stick close to him so they didn’t all lose each other when it was time to leave. But a high energy place like this where there was lots of people? Tim really shouldn’t of been surprised when he turned to ask him a question and Bart was gone, probably dancing with strangers. With a sigh, he headed to the bar to see if he could get a drink without the bartender double checking his I.D.. Spoiler alert: He could. Easily.

Maybe an hour went by and Tim had stayed in the spot he had (somehow) managed to get at the bar, not for lack of trying on some of the other patrons lack of trying. He had been asked to dance a grand total of twelve times, he had counted and turned down each of them. He sat there with his rum and coke and kept an eye out for Bart. Steph had texted him about ten minutes before and said she met with a friend and got a ride home (maybe asking Cass was worth the potential of her having blackmail on him) and he wanted to make sure his own ride was okay. He turned back to check his phone and sighed at the text he had gotten. Speak of the devil. Apparently Bart’s cousin, Wally, was there and he had booked it before he could see him without thinking. The text was probably meant to be a warning, since normally where Wally was, Dick wasn’t too far behind but Tim knew his older brother was stuck at a GCPD charity dinner along with their adoptive father. Even if Dick was there, Cass wasn’t the only one who had collected blackmail over the years. He let Bart know he didn’t have to circle the block for him, he would get a cab or text Jason (the good thing about having an older sibling that didn’t mind bending the rules, he wouldn’t rat him out) when he finished his drink. So much for a ‘wild night out’ he guessed.

He got a refill and texted Jay, figuring he was at work or with Roy when he didn’t immediately text him back. Deciding he’d give it another half hour or so until he called a cab, he tapped his fingers against the side of phone in time to the song that was playing. It was older, but a crowd favorite, one that he liked a lot (was it Joan Jett? Or Heart? He couldn’t actually remember) though for the life of him he couldn’t remember what it was. Suddenly, there was another body next to him. Out of instinct, Tim looked up and blinked. The guy was taller than him from what Tim could tell, leaning over the bar to try and flag down the bartender like many before him. The dark curls that made up his fauxhawk fell over his eyes a little, causing him to brush them away. He wore a leather jacket, dark jeans and…a Superman shirt? The last one had caught him off enough to snort, causing the guy to look over at him.

“Something funny?” He raised an eyebrow, though the hostility that was probably supposed to be in his voice was gone, blue eyes softening a bit when he actually looked at Tim, who gestured to his shirt.

“Just wasn’t expecting it with the rest of the get up.” He hummed, sipping his drink. He wasn’t drunk, he could handle more than two rum and cokes, but he was maybe a little buzzed because he couldn’t help stare at the bright, gap-toothed grin the other gave him.

“What can I say, I like my comics.” He chuckled, turning slightly to fully face Tim, looking him over as he leaned against the bar. “Got a name?”

“What’s it matter if I do?” He hummed, earning another chuckle that actually sounded like fucking _sunshine_.

“Well normally I like knowing someone’s name when I ask them to dance.” It was then he noticed he had a bit of an accent. Midwestern maybe? Whatever it was, it was doing things for him.

“…Tim.”

“Conner.” He smiled, leaning closer. “My friends call me Kon.”

“Well?” Tim raised an eyebrow, finishing off his drink.

“Huh?” Kon blinked in confusion. Tim smirked a little.

“I thought you were going to ask me to dance.”

There was that damn laugh again. Kon stood up straighter and offered his hand. “Dance with me?”

He took it and sent a quick text to his brother.

_‘I won’t need that ride after all.’_


End file.
